The Accursed Amulet
by flymetothemoon77
Summary: Artemis Fowl has always been seduced by a life of crime. The thrill of the kill is simply too much to resist. But when he goes after a myth, a power, the accursed amulet, he may have found the adventure of a lifetime. But is it a darkness so great that not even he can overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fic for Artemis Fowl!I really hope you enjoy, and please review! You guys are so awesome! This one is rated a little higher as far as ages go. I'm guessing "Mid to Late Teen" rating? Just for some mature themes. nothing too bad though :D **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Year 1805 **

"Amina Vasquez," the man held tightly onto a scroll. A starved woman raised her head to meet a sea of people. Her deep prayer had been broken by this harsh voice. He continued. "You have been found guilty of treason, murder, thievery, and the dark arts, thus you have been sentenced to hang from the neck until dead."

The crowd, whose jeers had been less prominent, broke into a cannibalistic frenzy. Animals; they were animals, every last one of them. They could not touch her, for she was standing far above them on a wooden platform. In fact, the creaking sounds announced that the wood could break at any moment. She wished that it would.

"Please..." Amina brought her eyes back down, breathing heavily. Her head was spinning as the noose was fastened around her neck. Her voice was drowned completely by the shouting.

Those foolish on goers; death was just a sport for them. Little did they know that the same fate would soon take them as well. The rope dug itself into her neck, causing blood to bubble outwards, bathing her skin.

She fought back the urge to sob.

"This is your last chance." The offer was so quiet that Amina was not sure it was real. If it were not for the hot breath against her ear, she would have thought she made it up. Amina turned her head sideways to meet a gray haired man dressed in the finest of clothing. He had been standing in silence this whole time.

"James," She pleaded, "James,_ please _do not do this."

"Tell me where the amulet is, and I will make this all go away." He gestured to the rope. "You _know_ that I can."

Her dark eyes opened to the size of quarters. This calm man was giving her a way out; her hands trembled. He could stop all of this for a simple price. The _amulet_. She bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed. She wished so hard that she could trust this man, but she knew that she could not. She could not trust him from the moment that she met him.

Amina looked upwards at the early morning sky, and broke down. The tears left newly cleansed streaks against her otherwise dirty face. She was absolutely terrified.

"Give me courage." She begged. Finally, she took a deep breath, and spit in the man's face.

"You will never touch it! As long as you live, you will never touch it!"

"If that is how you feel," He began, "I wash my hands of you. It's a shame. You were so pretty." He took a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbed where her spit landed. The gaze in his eyes blacked as he backed away, and motioned for the executioner to pull the lever.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York City **

**Present Day**

**July 12th **

Domovi Butler's eyes swept back and forth, examining every inch of the night club. His ears were soon filled by the nonsensical babbling of college aged children, and loud dubstep music. He suffered their presence in absolute silence. In the short time he had been there, Butler had profiled everyone ten times over. Any one of them could easily have been a threat to his charge.

The awkward dancing boy, the girl who could barely stand in her heels, even the wasted boy too wrapped up in his cellphone trying to drunk text his significant other; they all had the great potential to kill. Throughout his lifelong training, the tall Eurasian learned never to judge a book by its cover. He did not become one of the most dangerous men in the world by loosening his judgment on said term.

He grimaced. While he certainly blended in as a bouncer, he admittedly grew tired of shoes, music, and where all of the best eatery was.

"Relax, old friend. We would not want to make a scene." A familiar voice spoke. Artemis Fowl sat cross legged on a stone bench, as he watched several girls dancing off beat to the music. It was only their expensive jewelry, however, that he lustfully stared down. Several girls had tried to dance with him, but he politely refused, and continued his people watching. This caused many slurs and one drink to be thrown in his face, but he took it in stride.

The Irish youth laughed at his joke. They were quite a sight to see wherever they went regardless if it was intentional. The lanky boy and giant man were impossible to miss. Already Artemis had counted twelve people whose voices immediately hushed as they passed the intimidating body guard. Blending in, as ideal as it may be, was impossible.

"If only." Butler's lips brushed slightly into a grin.

"Tsk, Tsk." Artemis tutted. His gaze swam onto a teenage boy who was in the process of puking into a trashcan while several others tried to tend to him. It was as if Artemis was watching a train wreck. "I cannot stand people." He seemed to have a bad taste in his mouth, for he grimaced as if he had tasted something particularly sour.

"Master Fowl, we are a part of that group."

"Ha," Artemis chuckled. "Butler, I would hardly call us 'people.' Certainly not t_hese_ kind of people to say the least." It was true. The duo were not at the high end night club for leisure's sake. Their presence was in fact due to a business transaction.

Artemis Fowl had been recruited by Russell Fermin, an American Tycoon. If recruited had been the correct word at all. Artemis pondered over this for a moment's time. Russell Fermin had promised they boy a 100,000 dollar reward for retrieving a mysterious amulet from this City. It was so mysterious, in fact, that it was said not to exist.

That was what seduced Artemis.

All traces of evidence, and Russell's coaxing, led him to where he was now. The more Artemis thought about it, he wondered why Russell had not sent one of his own henchmen to do the deed. Why, he had a plethora of them. He also seemed to know the best place to find it. Of course, it could have easily been because the American Tycoon's name had so unfortunately been attached to a scandal within the last five months. He had enough money to pay off the tabloids willing to slander his honest name, but a second offense would be nowhere near as forgiving.

The boy sighed. Fermin's reasoning mattered little to him if he was going to be honest with himself. The temptation of a new heist was far too compelling for the boy to pass up. It was the thrill of the kill, as so many liked to put it. The life of espionage made living far more exciting. Now that Artemis was twenty, he felt himself losing his touch. This was simply unacceptable.

"Artemis," The bodyguard's voice startled the boy. Butler did not have to continue talking, for already the boy saw a large number of party goers form into one giant mass. They surrounded a young woman in an orange sparkling dress inspired by the nineteen twenties.

_Well, she's certainly the best dressed._ Artemis thought. He rather hated the blind romanticism of the nineteen twenties, but admittedly thought they had the classiest fashion.

Artemis reluctantly rose from his seat. He would have much more enjoyed finding his mystery item on his own; it would have been much more productive. Russell Fermin, however, insisted that he try to avoid bringing attention to himself and find out the information first hand. The computer was not a valid source of information, according to the middle aged man. It was her matching orange necklace that caught his eye; it glistened against her lovely ebony skin. Perhaps Russell had not led him astray after all, but why on Earth would a little party girl have such a rare artifact?

"Excuse me." Artemis shoved through several dancers. He watched as the young woman opened her arms into an outstretched position, and smiled very broadly at her followers. Artemis, however, was less than impressed. He hardly found touching sweaty bodies in an already warm building to be friendly. If anything it was a sadistic thing to do. His expectations already had already dropped. Other people, however, ate up her every word as if it was that of God. It was almost laughable how very easily amused they were.

The boy looked up to meet her face, though he was still roughly ten feet away from her, they made eye contact. Her lips parted, revealing a come hither look. She walked backwards, and headed for the exit. The boy could not tell if he was meant to follow, but could not help himself. This was the most excitement he had felt in a long time.

The woman walked through several dancers. Artemis almost lost her several times, but the young woman always made sure that he was close enough to see her. She ran through the exit and slammed the door. Artemis paused, and reached towards the handle, ready to open it.

"Why were you following her, you little creep?" Artemis's eyes shot up instantly to meet two very big and very proud of it, fraternity boys.

"Excuse me," He raised his hands, "I thought that I knew her."

"You don't." They crossed their arms and muscled him away from the door.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. While Artemis may have had them beaten in the brains department by more than a few IQ points, it would not help him out of this situation. He was not afraid, however, for it was only a matter of seconds before Butler was at his side. He could use those precious seconds to get as much information out of these men before they tried to punch him and invariably had their knuckles broken by his manservant.

"And how, may I ask, would you know that? Why, I can assure you that even celebrities have friends and she is not someone that I have read about in the tabloids."

"Do yourself a favor, weird talker." The man with the blonde braided hair spoke, "Get out of here. You're cramping the vibe."

"Well, this is a free country, is it not? I will leave when I am good and ready."

"You little punk!" The man with the brown buzz cut cracked his knuckles and poised it to punch Artemis.

The Irish youth did not move, instead he watched as Butler moved with an alarming speed and stopped the boy's punch. The Eurasian man proceeded to twist the man's arm in a way that was not natural. It made a sickening sound, which caused the man to let out a blood curling scream. All at once the crowd stopped babbling. The scene that they had been trying to avoid, had been made.

"Coincidentally, I am ready to leave." Artemis spoke to the man who was now crumpled on the floor. The man with the braid stared, dumbfounded at what had just transpired.

"Come, old friend. It is time that we make our leave." Artemis remained a polite guest for the remaining moments of their stay as party goers. All while he contemplated his next move.

* * *

"Butler," Artemis turned to the body guard once they were in the safe vicinity of his car. "We will be returning to retrieve the amulet," He buckled himself in the passenger seat of the car and then proceeded to turn on the air conditioning.

"The woman-"Butler began.

"She will show herself again, old friend. The amulet is most definitely with her, and I am willing to bet that she knows _what _it is. Why else would she have her pseudo guards masquerading as fraternity brothers? Obviously she had tried this particular masquerade before." He smiled at how easily he looked through her.

"We must be exceedingly careful, but that is no surprise to you." He leaned backwards in the chair and closed his eyes. "I imagine that she has already run her friends to tell of our presence. It is an unfortunate pebble in my shoe, but nothing more. Obviously the amulet must be important, if she is so heavily guarded. I assume it is worth more than I am being payed. I may have to have a meeting with Mr. Fermin about this."

"When shall we retrieve it?" Butler asked reluctantly.

"Why old friend," Artemis opened one eye to meet the man's stare. "The sun will be rising soon. Today, of course."

Butler stared at the boy. It was neither a look of disbelief nor was it a look of confusion. Rather, it was a look of acceptance. He did not plan on pressuring the boy this time around to reconsider his antics. His charge never once listened to his advice. There was no reason why this situation would be any different. The Eurasian simply stared, his massive hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

"Butler, I do believe we should be leaving now. No doubt we are being watched. Our next move could certainly put our observer's mind at ease." The boy's eyes closed, but he shifted his weight slightly to expose his discomfort with the stationary.

Butler looked left and right, yet saw nobody. He turned his head to make sure no passerby would be hit as he moved in reverse, and pulled out of the lot.

The soft rumbling of the engine was dignified. It was not too loud as to cause a scene, yet not too soft. It was the perfect collaboration of power and submission. The sound comforted the boy, and made him feel as if he was pulling all the strings.

Artemis chuckled to himself. Never had the noise of a car made him feel so in control. Then again, everything about that day had this effect on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**New York City **

**July 12th 2:30 A.M. **

Artemis Fowl gazed outside the window of their hotel room. The sights of New York City during the Summer night were so calming. The penthouse view was quite spectacular; it was as if he were looking at millions of stars below. This was proof enough that splurging on luxury was worth it.

He broke his gaze to look down at an envelope that rested in the palm of his hands; a letter from Russell Fermin that he had not yet opened. The envelope was almost feather like; it would take very little effort to rip the message in half. He sighed; Russell certainly knew how to give this mission a dramatic flair. The boy proceeded to tear it open. The top of the envelope fell gently to the floor without a sound. His manicured fingers removed the message inside. The rest of the envelope soon followed; he took in what was obviously so important to his employer.

_Fowl,_

_I couldn't make a call. Don't call me either. The expenses are too high. I am not sure who else might read this before you do, so I will be brief. I have enclosed a picture for you. I hope you know what I am implying. You are a smart kid after all. _

_Best,_

_R. _

"Odd," Artemis cocked an eyebrow. He looked down to where the rest of the envelope had fallen. It had not caught his eye beforehand, but a small photograph was indeed tucked away inside the the envelope. He bent down and picked it up.

Artemis traced the photo with knowing fingers; three young adults lounged carelessly next to a roof top pool. The first human that Artemis examined was man with long blonde hair. He was either tanning or sleeping, Artemis could not tell which. The second was a brunette man who was caught in the unfortunate position of sneezing. The third was a dark and delicate looking woman. She sipped on an alcoholic drink while a slice of pizza rested in her other hand.

"Interesting." The boy looked closer. The two men were clearly the ones that had confronted him earlier. He recognized the beautiful young woman to be the owner of the amulet, for even in this picture she wore it. Her image was circled with bright red pen which was what intrigued the Irish youth most of all.

Obviously Russell shared the same theory that there was more to these party kids than met the eye.

"Butler," He called through the corner of his mouth, still looking at the picture.

"Yes," The manservant responded immediately.

"Butler, tell me what you make of this," He flicked the photo into his body guard's hands. The man looked it up and down the same way his charge previously had.

"I see three people relaxing." He paused, "They were all at the party."

"Exactly!" the boy exclaimed, "But tell me Butler, why does Mr. Fermin feel so threatened by them? I was right; they must know something." He preceded to hand him the note. The body guard looked from one to the other. "Is it not clear what he wants?"

"Artemis, you are not-"

"No, Butler. I am no savage." Artemis scoffed as he grabbed his cell phone and began to dial. "Especially without explanation. Please record this conversation." The phone began to ring.

A gruff voice answered after several rings. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Fermin." Artemis spoke as he leaned against the wall.

"Artemis? Artemis Fowl?"

"Mr. Fermin, in regards to your message..."

"Damn it!" The voice on the other end grew in pitch, ignoring the boy's request. "Fowl, I told you not to call! Wait, am I on speaker? Fowl, I had better not be on speaker!"

"Well, in these given circumstances I do believe a call is warranted." Artemis ignored the man's last question.

"Make it quick kid, I'm in Thailand. The cost of this call is going up the roof." Artemis held his tongue, though he did not understand why a man of such wealth would complain about a little call such as this.

"I will be brief," Artemis sighed, "First; do tell me why you are so threatened by these three. They seem harmless enough."

"Believe me kid, the sooner they are dead the better," A twinge of venom coated the man's voice. "You got that body guard of yours. It should be no problem."

"I am afraid you have hired the wrong person. I am no murderer. You wanted the amulet, and that you will receive, but do not expect to find three bodies packaged along with it."

"I thought you were a Fowl," The man sneered.

"My offer stands, explain why you want them dead. If you value our business transaction at all you will at least give me that information."

"Listen kid, they are dangerous. If you don't off them, they will off you. I can promise that. They are a horrible bunch, not to be trusted. Don't let that picture fool you, I've lost people to them before."

"I see. You do realize, Mr. Fermin, that it would have been beneficial for the both of us if you had given me this information from the start." Artemis looked at Butler, who for a moment's time held a look of up most intensity. Artemis knew the giant would crush anybody who even looked at Artemis the wrong way.

"Listen Fowl, I have to go."

"I understand Mr. Fermin, but I do have an afterthought for you. Next time you lie about your whereabouts, make sure the photo you send does not have the date on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a clock by the pool; it's right next to the blonde man. It is impossible to miss, really. It's one of those digital contraptions of which you are so fond. This photo was taken several hours before the party. Presuming you are telling the truth about your whereabouts, do tell whatever mole you have hiding to reveal his or her self. I do hate being followed." The boy hung up and looked at his body guard.

"Second thoughts?" Butler asked, clicking his recorder shut. The boy simply looked down, and contemplated.

"I was hired to steal the amulet, and that much I will do. Make no mistake, I will be on my guard...not that I need too, of course, I have you after all." The boy chuckled. "Come Butler, I suggest we prepare."

"Artemis, if you want out say so now." Butler grabbed the boy by the shoulder.

"Butler, I think you are over reacting. Fermin has always been paranoid, and while I do agree that there is something wrong with these...children I highly doubt they are as dangerous as he thinks."

"And what if they are dangerous?" Butler raised an eyebrow. He was getting far too old for these types of business transactions.

"Well," Artemis chuckled. "I said I wanted an adventure, did I not?"

"You are cocky." Butler smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "Tell me, will you ever tire of this?"

"I doubt it," Artemis smiled back. "And I am not _cocky_. I must say, I am slightly offended that you would use such a term to describe me. Cockiness leads to immediate failure. I prefer the terms confident and aware. I am very aware of my abilities and yours. Now, doesn't it feel wonderful to be back in the swing of things?"


	4. Chapter 4

**New York City **

**July 12th **

**12:10 A.M. **

The multi colored lights flashed violently against the dance floor. There were more people than usual in the swanky night club. It was expected of a Friday night, but the wall to wall guests did not cause distress for those that worked so hard to enter. Only the richest and most attractive youths were allowed access to the flashing lights, alcoholic beverages, and famous dance partners.

Each guest was more beautiful than the last, and each one attempted to out do the others with the assistance of a flashy wardrobe. The club was titled simply, _One Zero_, but many people argued if it was actually pronounced "_Ten_". The final answer always separated the elite from the wannabes. It was the epitome of exclusivity.

Swiftly, the back doors opened, revealing three very beautiful, and very aware of it, socialites. The fact that they did not have to get through the bouncers proved their social status amongst the other party goers, and it did not go unnoticed.

Their mysterious aura caused several people to stop dead in their tracks. The two men shared the same hooded grey eyes and olive skin. Their only noticeable differences lied in their hair. Then man on the right had long golden strands that were tied back in a braid, while the man on the left had a very close shaven brown cut. The young woman, who stood in the middle of the two men, wore a thin dress inspired by that of the nineteen twenties. Curly black hair bounced around her slender chin. Confidently, she broke away from the men and opened her arms to several people that she recognized.

"Well if it isn't Scarlett Johnson!" One girl in very high heels shouted. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Scarlett , who attempted her hand at irony by wearing orange, ran to her friends and embraced them in a massive hug. Her two man entourage was clearly not pleased with her behavior, but she pretended not to notice. It was Friday night, and Scarlett wanted to have fun. That was much easier when they were not breathing down her neck. Perhaps she would find a cute boy to fool around with for the night; it was never hard to find one. They were almost always entranced with her Ethiopian good looks and charming wit.

"She's doing it again." The man with the brown buzz cut crossed his arms in disgust. He hated these night clubs.

"Just relax." The blonde man answered with an air of indifference.

"It's irresponsible, Jeff!" The chestnut haired man pouted and brought his voice down to a whisper. "It's only been a few months since the last...incident."

"Relax Ross," The blonde man known as Jeff put a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "You could really use a drink." He proceeded to snap his fingers at the bar tender who immediately knew the proper drink for the man. In an instant, the brown haired man found himself chugging not one, but two luminous green cocktails.

"These are so gross," Ross gagged after throwing the second crystal cocktail glass against the floor. "Get me another."

"Your wish is my command brother, just promise to let Scar have some fun tonight." Jeff nodded, and snapped his fingers once more at the agitated bar tender. The drinks were not the best according to the men, but their high alcohol content certainly got the job done. It was no wonder why Scarlett liked it so much.

"Aren't you having fun?" Scarlett clumsily bounced back to her friends. She already had a few drinks in her system before they entered the club, for she so desperately hated wasting the money on over priced drinks while sober. It was a flawed logic, for once she was tipsy she cared little for the club's over priced cocktails. Already she had a new one in her hand.

'Eh, yes." Jeff smiled to the young woman.

"Come, on! Dance with us, you-wet-blankets!" She proceeded to poke at their bellies and rock out to the music.

"Quit it," Ross snapped. "You're already slurring."

"Oh, come off it!" She laughed. "Lighten up, will you?" Scarlett was about to make another jibe at her friend's expense when she noticed something amiss in the club. _One Zero_ was not only a hot spot amongst the rich and beautiful, but Scarlett's second home. Even while heavily intoxicated she could sense a disturbance in what was supposed to be a carefree atmosphere. She made eye contact with a very pale and well dressed boy. He had been watching her for some time now, his eyes transfixed on her amulet. Already, he was clumsily wading through the sea of people. Obviously, this was his first time in a night club.

"Guys," She whispered through full cherub lips, "We gotta go." Quickly, she made a bolt for the exit, which left her friend's in a state of immediate confusion.

Scarlett could feel the boy following her, she even stopped several times to see if he was on her trail. She instinctively reached for the shining orange amulet, and held it tightly. It was the stupid amulet that made living a normal life so difficult. She squeezed it tighter as she ran to hide under a flight of stairs adjacent to the outside of the club. She could hear the music raging on the inside; which stopped her from hearing any conversations that might be brewing between the boy and her best friends. She bit her lip; the last assault on the amulet and consequently her life, had been a few months prior. Now the attacks were getting closer and closer together.

They had taken care of the previous attackers with great ease. Hopefully, whomever employed these many different assassins would stop after this one had been exterminated. This boy seemed harmless enough, perhaps she could coax information out of him, thus sparing his life. Hopefully he would have the good sense to come outside where she could catch him by surprise and reason with him.

A loud scream erupted from the inside of the club. The door quickly swung open, which caused her to lurch herself forward, poised to attack. If it was the boy she already had the upper hand.

"Oh my God, Ross?" She dropped her defensive stance and zig zagged to her friend who was being supported by Jeff. Ross's arm was twisted in an inhuman fashion; the young man tried his hardest to keep from sobbing.

"Just set him down over here." Jeff commanded as Scarlett maneuvered around his waist to support some of his dead weight. "That stupid kid!"

"Woah! Wait, you're telling me that _he_ did this?" Scarlett gasped as she set him down at the base of the stairs.

"No, he had some big guy with him. The dude is a freak! I've never seen anything like him, like, ever." Ross moaned.

"Shh," Scarlett whispered, already the dizzy spell of the alcohol was kicking in. Suddenly, she felt that she would not have been able to fight as well as she had hoped. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie." She gently removed the amulet and placed it against Ross's wounded arm. The orange crystal began to glow and spit translucent sparks.

"Can we not do this here? Seriously!" Jeff ran to the exit door and kept it shut with his body. If anyone saw what was happening then the three would be toast.

"It's literally gonna take, like, a second." Scarlett protested as she watched Ross's arm return to a normal position with a sickening crack. The young man bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to scream. "There, you're good as new."

"Thanks," Ross examined his newly fixed arm. "We have to find somewhere else to go. We can't keep doing this. That's gotta be draining on you, Scar."

"We promised we'd stay. There's nowhere else for us to go, believe me, I've checked." Jeff killed the seductive thought before Scarlett could agree.

"Guys...Can we just go home?" Scarlett placed her hands on her head. Holding her alcohol was a talent that she had yet to acquire. "We can talk about this in the morning. Uhg, I swear I'm never drinking again. They won't come after us tonight. Oh no, I'm gonna be sick."

"It's just...that kid." Ross mused, "That was some weird shit. There's something wrong with him."

"Yeah," Scarlett absently agreed. The young pale man's face swam in her head. He hadn't been looking at her at all, his eyes had been completely seduced by the amulet. He was on a mission. Scarlett had seen that look many times before, it was the look of determination. Nothing was going to stop him. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She was so tired of the constant blood shed.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis scowled as he examined the long mirror. The reflection staring back at him was quite underwhelming, and it was not due to the prosthetics that he wore. He would have to take several more sips of coffee; there was no question about it. The anticipation of the day's heist caused him to have the most restless of nights. It was invigorating being back in the game, but unfortunately, the dark rings under his eyes were detestable if not, dare he even think it, unprofessional.

"Butler!" He called with all of the charisma that a frenetic Fowl could possess. "Do make another pot of coffee." He did not wait for the giant manservant's response, rather, he applied the last of his disguise, fake facial hair.

He was already dressed the part of a young agent and now, with the added help of makeup and prosthetics, he looked the part as well. Artemis chuckled at the gruff appearance; it was just enough scruff to add five years onto the Irish youth's facade. If only the LEP forces could see him now, they would hardly recognize him, he was sure of it.

"Here you are..." Butler handed him a fresh cup and waited for Artemis to state his cleverly named character.

"Agent Rick Tyre." Artemis gladly accepted the beverage. "It's an anagram for trickery, which old hat as it may be, I find quite catchy."

"How astute of you." Butler smiled at the boy's excitement. He only hoped that Artemis would not transfer the excitement onto the coffee and as result burn himself. To his relief, the boy kept a steady hand.

"Mmm, that is precisely what I needed." Artemis drank the coffee as if it were the elixir of life, which is his case, it might as well have been. "Come along now, we must make haste while the afternoon is young."

* * *

The club looked much different in the unforgiving light of day when every imperfection could be exposed. The always occupied hot spot now withered under the harsh sun. Against all odds, however, it would resurrect once nightfall and socialites touched it's bricks.

Artemis gave the back door a clean knock. The boy rocked back and forth as he waited for an answer; the lifts in his shoes were most uncomfortable.

"Hey," A young and tattooed woman opened the door. She sized up the duo before adding, "We don't open for literally hours...can I help you with something?"

"Hello, we are conducting an investigation, may we come inside?" Butler spoke before Artemis had a chance to speak.

"You don't sound like your from around here. Can I get your names?" The woman bit the inside of her pierced lip.

"We are a special branch. I can assure you that this is urgent." Artemis flashed a badge to prove his legitimacy. "My name is Agent Rick Tyre, and we need to ask the owner of this club a few questions."

"I'm the owner, the name's Melanie." She looked at him through the side of her eye, "Look, if this is about the fight last night, no one was seriously injured. We aren't responsible for any fights, and any legal action must be taken between the parties involved. We aren't liable."

"No, No." Artemis held up a hand, "This has nothing to do with any petty fights. Do you know the whereabouts of this young woman?" He reached into his Armani bag and grabbed a blown up picture of the amulet wearing girl.

"Never heard of her." The woman examined the picture.

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "It has come to our attention that she frequents this club quite often. She is beautiful, wouldn't you say? I doubt that she would go unnoticed."

"Like I said," The blue haired woman spoke, "I've never seen the girl. You've got the wrong club."

"That can't be true, for you see, she was seen here last night. We are terribly worried that she may be missing. Any information at all that you can give us would be deeply appreciated." Artemis stalled for time.

"Who knows, she might have been, we are a very popular spot. It wouldn't surprise me if a thrill seeker came here every so often. I have never seen her before just now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to leave you empty handed, and I'll keep a lookout." With that she slammed the door in Artemis's face. The boy could hear her annoyed footsteps as they pitter pattered away.

"Well, there was certainly no need to be rude." He spoke to no one in particular, and then, "Butler, what were you able to find?"

Butler smiled, "They didn't cover their tracks very well. They were here all right, they went east. Also, I found this right next to the railing." Butler held out his gloved hand to reveal a small orange shard. "I don't know what it is, but..."

"My, my." Artemis chuckled in a whisper. "Old friend, you have really out done yourself this time! I must admit that woman was quite the horrid liar, but this helps us so much more than she ever could! Why, we might even stop for lunch. We will return tonight. She'll be here."

"How can you be so sure?" Butler cocked his head to the side.

"She'll be here. No doubt our blue haired friend is calling her right now to warn her. Melanie will advise her not to show up due to the sure danger of the situation, but of course that's what will seduce our amulet wearing girl to this very spot." Artemis scoffed, "Butler, she is a femme fatale with a dark secret. Oh, she must have a flair for the macabre. It's in her very nature. Tragedy in the best of ways."

Artemis took a deep breath of the sweet New York pollution.

* * *

Scarlett lounged on the fainting couch as she tenderly placed an ice pack on her forehead. The spins were gone, but so graciously left a pounding headache for her to enjoy. She pursed her lips in disgust; the boys wouldn't let go of their latest near death experience. Their constant nagging only made her headache ten times worse. Eventually, the ice pack slid from her forehead to her face. She did nothing to rectify the situation.

"I don't know man, Fermin's really upped his game this time." Ross tested out his newly fixed arm by throwing several knives at a dart board. They landed within millimeters of each other. "I don't think he's messing around anymore."

"Come on, that's not new info." Jeff cracked his knuckles against the coffee table, "But hey, I think you're aim's gotten better. We can take 'em out pretty quickly now that we know what we're dealing with."

"Nobody is taking anybody out." Scarlett groaned through the ice pack. "That kid didn't even know what he was doing. He probably doesn't know anything."

"Seriously, Scar?" Ross wiped the sweat from his forehead, "You're not even here right now; just be quiet."

"Hey," She lifted just enough of the icepack to reveal an angry eye, which she made sure Ross could see, "What does that _even mean_? Like, that doesn't even make sense."

"Guys..." Jeff bit his lip.

Ross ignored his brother's attempt at pacifying the situation, "You're a complete idiot if you think we should let them go. They tried to_ kill_ us, Scar. Are you stupid? They tried to _kill_ us."

"Well then I guess I'm just crazy, because last time I checked they left you with your ass kicked and not dead." Scarlett interrupted.

"_Guys_..." Jeff pursed his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ross rolled his eyes, "It's like I'm talking to a brick wall! It's like you've completely checked out since-"

"Don't you dare bring that up. Don't you do it! Since when did you become such an asshole?" Scarlett yelled all too loudly before sinking back into the fainting couch. Apparently all loud noises were bothersome, even if they came from her. She had hoped there was an out clause.

"Guys, my phone's ringing! Can you stop fighting for two seconds? Scar, I think you're laying on it." Jeff shouted during a momentary lull in the fight.

"Oh, sorry." Scarlett maneuvered herself out of the way and handed the blonde man his phone. Sure enough there had been not one, but two missed calls and three text messages.

"Hey baby, what's up? Sorry I missed your calls. Is everything okay?" Jeff went into recon mode as soon as he noticed the text messages. He did not read them thoroughly, but the all caps were a bad sign. Scarlett and Ross watched him intently; his face shifted ever so slightly from pacification to genuine concern.

"I see. Okay. Thanks, babe. I'll let them know. No, seriously, thanks. It'll be okay." Jeff clicked the touch screen of his phone, indicating that the call had ended.

"What's going on?" Scarlett placed the icepack in her lap.

"That was Melanie." Jeff shifted his focus onto his two friends. "She said they came back. They were disguised as detectives, but she's positive that it was them. They aren't going to stop."

"They were...disguised as detectives? I mean, that's a first." Scarlett wanted to laugh, but decided that it would be inappropriate. "See, what did I tell you? That's beyond harmless. I mean, it's even kind of cute how amateur they are. We don't need to hurt them. Fermin's gotten_ desperate_, not _better_."

"I dunno, Melanie thinks that's what they were going for." Jeff raised an eyebrow, "We were supposed to figure out it was them, and thus underestimate them. It's kind of brilliant when you think about it."

"We gotta take 'em out." Ross shook his head. "Scar, you're gonna just have to deal with it."

"He's a kid!" Scarlett clenched her fists. "Come on, he's _probably_ only seventeen. That's like only seven years older than ten. He's practically a baby!"

"I'm gonna let you think about what you just said." Ross rolled his eyes, "Just...let it really sink in."

"You're _unbelievable_." Scarlett huffed.

"So what's the plan?" Jeff knelt by Scarlett's fainting couch and held her hand.

"Okay," She took in a deep breath, "So...his plan was for us to figure out his fake plan...which we did...but we figured out that we were supposed to figure out the fake plan...so that gives us the upper hand...I think?"

"Go on, you're really intriguing everyone." Ross sneered.

"So," Scarlett gave him the stink eye, "I think we should go back, overpower them, and offer them double whatever their being payed to reveal Fermin's location. Why not get him on our side? Fermin's probably paying him pocket change. Kids like money."

"You're joking. '_Kids like money_.' Someone hand this girl an award!" Ross threw his hands in the air, "Remember what happened last-"

"Dude!" Scarlett's voice hushed to a whisper. "Everything's _fine_. _I'm_ fine. _You're_ fine. _We're_ fine. I need a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading! You're all the best! **

* * *

Artemis looked at giant clock. It was nearing midnight, and while the club was filled to the brim with the tragically young and rich, Scarlett was nowhere to be seen. He let out a dismayed sigh; the sweaty grinding and blaring music would have been much more bearable had he donned an Armani suit. The eager boy had become a bit too disguise happy, and as a result wore only a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a light blue dress shirt. While he certainly blended in with the fashionable crowd, he felt more and more perturbed as the minutes rolled by.

"You look like you could use a drink, kid." A young, slightly unkempt blonde woman shouted. She motioned with a finger for the boy to come to the table. Her friends' reactions ranged from amusement to horror that she would initiate the flirtation. "I'm buying!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow; he was not used to such forward behavior, but then again this was America. He looked at the clock once more; it was five past midnight and still Scarlett was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, kid!" She giggled, "You know you wanna!"

Artemis walked over to the young woman, she seemed as if she frequented the club often enough, perhaps the influence of alcohol would persuade her to give up some information.

"Hello, Miss." Artemis smiled awkwardly at the woman. He didn't understand why his heart was racing so rapidly, this was not a dangerous situation as far as he could tell. After all, Butler was watching the boy's every move from the front door. The tall Eurasian had so cleverly bought out one of the bouncer's for his uniform. The boy nearly laughed at the thought, he knew all too well that Butler had other ways of getting the uniform. Obviously, the giant manservant was trying to spare Artemis any upsetting details.

"Well hey, yourself." She winked. Artemis could see that her eyes were already quite red. She would be sick soon if she didn't start drinking water. The boy had half a mind to have Butler escort her from the property.

"I was just looking for my friend Scarlett, perhaps you'd know her? She said she'd be here tonight."

The infamous name registered with the blonde woman just as the boy had predicted. Unfortunately, it was not in the way that he had hoped. The blonde rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. "Oh _her_. Why on earth would you hang out with her? There are so many other girls who won't completely screw you over."

"Yeah, that girl is just awful." An eager redhead leaned in to Artemis, as if what she was about to say was top secret information. "Last week I bought a pair of plum pumps, and the next day I saw her wearing those same pumps. She totally saw that I had them first...and then she had them. _Totally_ rude."

"Yeah, and can we talk about how she wears that stupid necklace all the time? I just wanna be like 'Honey, orange doesn't match with everything.' It's crazy." The blonde chimed in. "I don't even know why everyone thinks she's so gorgeous. Like, whatever." She angrily took her straw in her mouth.

"Ha! Hayley, you are so bad! I love it!" The redhead laughed before her complexion paled. "Oh shit. Don't look now, but there she is."

Artemis turned to where the girl had looked, and sure enough the beautiful socialite had finally made an appearance. This time she wore a pink lace dress. Just as Hayley had commented, Scarlett still wore the orange amulet.

"See what I mean." Hayley laughed all too loudly.

"Yes...excuse me." Artemis spoke before realizing that he had already left. He heard the faintest scoff from the table, but payed it very little mind.

Artemis had been right. The young woman's curiosity had gotten the better of her after all. There would be no need for deception. She lusted for the adventure as much as he. Now, it was only a matter of catching her off guard.

The boy could feel the sensation that he was being watched, but he figured as much. Now, if only he could find where the stinging glares were coming from. He quickly scanned the club, but every guest seemed to be in their own world. Scarlett was pretending not to notice him, but he knew that she was expecting him. She was not the problem; her cronies were.

Artemis grew anxious, for they were nowhere in sight. Would they actually allow him to get so close to her? He was unsure, but it appeared to be the case as he was nearly able to reach out and touch her. Surprisingly, however, he was not the one to initiate a greeting.

"Hey, _Rick_!" Scarlett made eye contact with Artemis, and pulled him into a hug as if they had been old friends. She was surrounded by a group of girls who all giggled at his clear shock. "Guys, this is the guy I've been telling you about! We went to school together."

Artemis broke away from the hug and gazed at the crowd before him. They all started shaking his hand and introducing themselves. The boy heard several times how they had heard so much about him, and how they couldn't believe he made it all the way back to America just to see his best friend Scarlett.

"Yes..uhm..Thank you." Artemis nodded as he played along with the act.

"See! I told you he even does the little accent! Super cute." Scarlett put her arm around the Irish youth. She then turned her attention to Artemis. "Come on, I owe you shots!"

"_No!_" Artemis nearly shouted. "I'm sorry, I really couldn't."

"Come on,_ Rick_. I already told them how you could down more shots than anyone I know! It's the Irish thing. This kid's a tank!" Scarlett winked at Artemis.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I really must-"

It was too late. Somehow, as if by magic, a shot of vodka materialized in Scarlett's hand. "These are his favorite!" She tried to shove the little glass in Artemis's mouth, but not before he could grab it.

"I've actually given it up, it's a nasty habit." Artemis tried to halt the situation. He knew that if Butler saw him lose the upper hand he would certainly ruin the boy's cover.

"Okay, I respect that." Scarlett smiled. "Do you still at least dance?"

Artemis's face flushed. Of course he was fluent in the art of ballroom and tango, but he was nearly positive that was not the kind of dancing that Scarlett had in mind.

"Good! I'll take that as a yes!" Scarlett squealed with glee. She proceeded to grab him by the wrist and pull him onto the dance floor.

The music blared in his ears, he surely would be deaf by the end of their merry jaunt. Several people bumped into the pair which caused Artemis to groan. He hated the thought of touching people. Let alone people he did not know. Scarlett was pushing his buttons, and from the look on her face, she knew it. He could not tell if he felt admiration for the woman, or loathing. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

"You move better than I thought." Scarlett teased the boy.

"Is that a compliment?" Artemis stated flatly.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Scarlett pulled him in closer. The boy smiled, he was on to her little game.

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis leaned in to whisper in her ear. If she was going to play the seduction game he would defeat her. Not that he had much experience, but the art of seduction was as scientific as anything else he knew. He had read about it in several books. Now was the perfect time to put his new information into practice.

"Doing what?" She winked. Something, Artemis discovered, she did quite a lot.

"You know who I am." Artemis's hand lowered to the small of her back. "Why protect me?"

"Who said I was protecting you? For all you know, I've already sealed your fate." She pulled away slightly.

"Oh come now, dear girl." Artemis smiled his vampiric smile, "Your men are nowhere to be seen. You've come alone. So, I will ask you again, why are you trying to protect me?"

"I don't owe you a thing." Scarlett tugged slightly at the boy's hair. "You're the one working for Fermin. How much did he offer this time for my head?"

"I did not agree to harm you." Artemis grabbed her hand from his head, stopping her cold. "I was going to simply carry out the heist and collect the reward I was promised, oh but this is_ much more_ interesting. It appears that this runs far deeper than money for him. He wants blood, and I wish to know why."

"Haven't you heard what they say about the curious ones? They never come out on top."

"My dear, I always do." Artemis reached around to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, so that their lips almost met. He could have laughed, the art of seduction was not nearly as mysterious as it seemed. She was putty in his hands.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I will offer you double what he is paying you to stay out of it. You'll die if you don't accept." She whispered, centimeters from his mouth.

"Tell me." Artemis looked her in the eye, with the heels that she wore they were the same height.

Scarlett sighed, "Follow me."

The young woman lead him to the back door, where the warm outdoor air welcomed him. He let out a sigh of relief; despite his act he had grown very distressed in the tightly packed club.

"I must say, thank you for being reasonab-" But Artemis was unable to finish the sentence before a giant crowbar hit him square in the chest.

"Look kid," Scarlett began as she finished the swing, "I don't want you to get hurt, and the best way for that to happen would be if you stay out of this! I said I'd offer you double to stay out, and I mean it. The offer still stands."

"M-Miss." Artemis tried to catch his breath, "My bodyguard will be here any second, I suggest you put that...thing down. I can assure you that it will do you no good."

As if on cue, the giant manservant disguised as a bouncer rounded the corner. He had been so swift that Scarlett did not have a chance to react. The young woman instinctively reached for her amulet, only to touch her bare skin.

"What...What did you do?" She nearly screamed. "Are you insane? Where is it? Give it back now! You have no idea what you are doing."

Artemis held up the pretty artifact, "Tsk tsk, you must be more careful with the opponents you choose. Now it appears I have something that _you_ need, so I suggest you tell me what _I_ need."

Scarlett looked at Artemis, who held her precious amulet, and then to Butler, who would break her weapon like a twig.

"Now this is my _favorite_ part, Butler." Artemis leaned against the brick wall. "I love the look on their faces when they realize they've lost. It's absolutely superb."

"Listen, you don't know what you're doing. I need that amulet. I'm asking you nicely; please." The desperation grew in Scarlett's voice. "Please, I need it. We will all die if I don't get it back this instant."

"Not until you give me what I want." Artemis smiled. "It's your choice. I just want to know why Fermin wants this so badly, but more importantly why he wants your head on a platter. You seem like a nice girl, and we can help you."

"No, that's the thing. You really can't." Scarlett's eyes grew wide, "I need it back now or something really really bad is going to happen."

"I'll take my chances." Artemis dangled the amulet.

"Please-" Scarlett fell to her knees.

"Come now, have_ some _dignity in defeat." The boy rolled his eyes.

Scarlett moaned slightly, and began to shake. Artemis's stance faltered as he realized this might not be an overly dramatic gesture. "I say, are you alright?"

Scarlett did not move from her spot, but her shaking did grow more violent.

"Butler," Artemis looked up at his manservant, "You may need to call an ambulance. I-I don't know what's wrong with her."

She reached out to both Butler and Artemis. It was not a gentle gesture, however, as multitudinous sparks began to fly from her fingertips.

"Give it back!" She screamed as the sparks overtook Artemis. He could barely hear her voice as he fell onto the cold cement ground, and blacked out.

* * *

"Scar, are you okay?" Jeff and Ross ran from the car they had been waiting in to their fallen friend's side.

"I'm fine." She spoke as she readjusted the amulet on her neck. "He didn't take the offer, but something tells me he isn't going to be messing with us anymore. We should probably get them home before people ask questions." She gestured to the two unconscious bodies.

"What did you do to them?" Jeff scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know." Scarlett bit her lip. "I can't control it anymore. We _need_ to find another Vasquez." She lingered on the last name. "People like us, we weren't meant to have this. We never were."

"I know, but that's a common name. We'd never find the right one." Jeff bent down to look in the young woman's eyes. "You're all we've got for now."

"It's your karma. Deal with it." Ross examined the scene.

Scarlett flinched at the man's harsh words. "That kid's clever; he wants to help us against Fermin. Maybe he could also help us find someone of the bloodline...Someone who could control this thing."

"And you bought that?" Ross bent down and looked at Artemis. "I don't like his face, it looks like a lying face."

"Well, either way we can't just leave them here. We can't kill them either." Jeff shut down his brother's idea before he had a chance to voice it. "Loads of people saw him with Scarlett, and I don't want any of us to be murder suspects. Sorry I'm not sorry."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ross angrily looked back at Scarlett who remained silent.

"It doesn't really matter." Jeff raised his hands. "Look, we can't bring the big guy with us. There's just not enough room."

"Plant a few bottles on him." Scarlett shrugged. "If he's passed out drunk when people find him they won't believe him. What's he gonna say? A crazy girl used magic and kidnapped his friend? Doubt it."

"So what about the kid?" Ross cracked his knuckles.

"We'll make two trips, actually." Jeff picked out the hotel card from Butler's pocket. "We can get both of them back to the hotel. Get the kid first, and then we'll come back for the man. Tie him up good though." Jeff leaned down and threw Artemis over his back.

"I'll stay with the big guy." Ross begrudgingly spoke. "Someone has too."

"Okay, cool. We'll take the kid back. See you soon." Jeff grunted under Artemis's dead weight. "The kid's heavier than I thought."

* * *

**45 minutes Later **

**The Hotel**

Artemis opened his eyes. He saw what appeared to be the ceiling, of course, it could have easily been the floor. His surroundings spun around him so rapidly that he feared he would vomit. Frantically, he reached for anything he could to stabilize his condition. His seeking fingers found the soft comforter which indicated that he was laying on a bed.

"You can control this." He spoke to no one in particular. The boy held his breath and waited for the dizzying spell to stop. Slowly, he counted backwards from ten as the familiar hotel room began to take shape. There was no need to panic. If he had been in danger he would surely be dead by now, and he was not. This was a good sign.

"Butler?" He called for his manservant. "Butler are you there?" When there was no answer the boy kicked his legs over the bed and began to shuffle around the hotel room. While the dizzying spell was ending, the weakness of his limbs was not.

The Irish youth nearly shouted once more, but was quickly silenced by the sound of movement behind him.

"Don't move." The shaking voice commanded. "Move and you're dead."

"I see." Artemis stated flatly. "I am under the impression that your identity must be secret for whatever purpose. It matters not, but am I correct?"

"I said don't move." The male voice continued. Artemis could feel the presence walking towards him.

"I was unaware that talking fell under the category of movement. I apologize." A beed of sweat formed on his brow. "But please, tell me where my friend has gone."

"This is your last chance, kid." The voice continued. Artemis heard a clicking sound near the back of his head. "I'm here to deliver a message. Leave this place. Fake your death. Do whatever you have to do, because I promise you that Fermin already knows you were going to betray him. This thing is a whole lot bigger than you can even imagine. He's always watching, but so are we."

The gun still pointed at the back of his head. If only Artemis were allowed to speak. He was sure that he could get some kind of answer out of the mysterious man, who, by the sound of his shaking voice was most likely the blonde one. He had figured it out within seconds, but refused to give away his identity out of respect.

"Aren't you going to ask why he's targeting us?"

"Under normal circumstances I would, but seeing as you have a gun pointed at the back of my head I was planning on holding my questions until the end of your presentation." Artemis quipped.

"Right. Well, don't ask."

The Irish youth rolled his eyes, "You aren't going to hurt me, so why don't we meet each other face to face and talk like adults."

"How do you know that I won't hurt you?"

"Because," Artemis sighed, "You could have easily done that when I was unconscious. You obviously brought me back after what transpired at the club. Now, I have no idea how she did it, but I am not shocked. You'd be surprised the things I have seen as well, things I am clearly willing to bet my life that _you_ would be unable to comprehend. If Fermin is such a threat, why do you not take your own advice and fake your own deaths?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"I see." Artemis rolled his eyes once more; oh how children loved their drama.

"Don't lie."

"Forgive me." Artemis sighed, this was growing old very fast. "But I could see if you would allow me."

"Like I said, it's more complicated than that."

"Fine, but I believe you owe me the whereabouts of my friend. I'm sure you remember him. He is very hard to forget, you see." Artemis could not help but smile, he could feel the blonde man's eyes piercing into the back of his head. He loved it when he could strike a nerve.

"He'll be fine." The man chuckled, "We had to give him a little something extra; couldn't have him interfering with this meeting. He's sleeping like a baby.

"I see." Artemis cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I have a glass of water? It is true that I will have to move, which you have stated is forbidden, but I am quite thirsty, and I would not have to turn around to see your face. The kitchen is right ahead, do you see?"

"I-"

"If I do not have a glass of water," Artemis interrupted, "I fear that I will vomit; now you wouldn't want that. I can tell by your shaking voice and hand that you do not feel comfortable holding that gun. The thought of blood, or any kind of bodily fluid for that matter, disgusts you. I cannot say that I blame you, in fact, I sympathize with you. This is why I must have a glass of water in order to spare us both the agony of a very easily preventable situation."

"Yeah sure, go ahead." The man waved the gun, which nearly clonked Artemis.

"Thank you." Artemis nodded his head once and slowly walked over to the kitchen area.

"You okay?" Jeff watched the boy with fearful eyes. Scarlett's magic must have really hurt the kid, for he was holding onto the counter as if his life depended on it.

"Yes, I-I just-" But Artemis was unable to finish his thought. WIthout warning he collapsed onto the tiled floor.

"Oh shit." Jeff ran to the boy's side and began to check the boy's pulse. "Shit, shit, shit. Don't be dead. Don't you do that thing! Ouch!" Jeff recoiled from what appeared to be a bee sting on his thigh. He looked down to see a small syringe sticking out of his jeans.

"Fooled you." Artemis's eyes opened as he continued the injection. "Did you really think we would be unarmed? Tsk Tsk. For someone who has seen so much, you are quite naive. Now, you said that Fermin knows that I will betray him; I'm terribly sorry to put you in this situation, but I am going to need some protection. Leverage if you will. I do hope you understand my situation. Sleep well."

"How did you? I-I hate needles." Jeff looked into the menacing boy's eyes, and hit the ground with a loud thud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all again for reading this story and for your kind reviews! this story might have some references to my other one, "Forget Me Not" but it'll be more like inside jokes and nods. if you haven't read it, you'll still be able to follow just fine :) **

**again, thank you all SO much!**

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Butler." Artemis felt the giant manservant groggily stomping behind him, "I was getting worried."

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Butler held onto the counter and focused on his charge, who coincidentally, was focused on tying up a limp body.

"I am ensuring our protection. No thanks will be needed." Artemis grunted as he tied the final knot around the blonde man's wrists, and admired his work. "His phone is on the counter right next to you. it would be very helpful if you could go through his contacts. See who he texted last. He doesn't look like the calling type."

"Oh, that was very wise of you-" Butler was caught between the amazement that his charge was able to handle the situation without his assistance, and the guilt that soon followed for the same reason. He fumbled, still intoxicated from whatever drugs had been used on him, but was able to grab the sleek black phone.

"Well," Butler scrolled through the messages before landing on the one he wanted, "The last message he sent was to the contact _Scar_, which I can only assume is the young woman we met earlier."

"What does it say?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"They're safe. Tell Ross to shove it." Butler tried to cough back laughter. "It seems they had no intention of hurting us."

"I thought as much." Artemis nodded, "Out of curiosity, what was the real last text message he sent? I saw you scrolling through the messages, but I dare say that doesn't make any sense. You wouldn't keep anything from me, would you, Butler?"

"Ah," Butler bit the corner of his mouth, "Well the last message was a picture proving that we were safe. That is all. I found it of little importance."

"A picture?" Artemis jumped up and sprinted over to the phone. "Butler, why did you not tell me right away? What kind of _picture_ did he send?"

"It's of you...drooling." Butler showed Artemis the phone, "With bunny ears."

"I see." Artemis paled, "Well then, it's time we send a message of our own. Bunny ears not included; the immaturity of humans never ceases to amaze me." The boy snatched the sleek electronic before Butler had time to hand it over,.

"Artemis, remain calm." Butler began.

"Hush now, it's ringing." Artemis held up a hand. "Ah, hello! I trust you realize that this is not your dear blonde friend. I apologize for my unorthodox methods, but I need to make myself perfectly clear."

"Where's Jeff?" The other voice shook. "Put him on the line, right now."

"Jeff is fine, in fact I will send you a picture. I apologize for his lack of bunny ears. I've always been against childish games. If you want him back, however, I demand your services."

"Pig!"

"No, not _those _kinds of services; I am no barbarian!" Artemis retorted, " Honestly, why does everybody have this preconceived notion about me? Listen to me. You are most likely correct that Fermin knows of my betrayal. I know for a fact he has a mole watching my every move, probably several. If you want your friend back, you must take me with you. These are my terms."

"How do you know that we won't kill you when we get you?" Scarlett's voice trembled.

"Oh, come now! Do we really have to continue this charade? You would have killed me already; for some reason you have a severe aversion to murder. This is actually quite interesting, considering Fermin's warnings _against_ you. I can only assume something terribly tragic happened in your not so recent past that makes you so disgusted by the idea of execution. Of course, correct me if I am wrong, but it seems the most obvious assumption."

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." The sound was barely audible.

Artemis's voice grew low, "Miss, you have demonstrated that you are a force to be reckoned with. Now it is my turn, and I am very confident that I have shown you what I am capable of doing. It serves no one if we continue this game of cat and mouse. I could very well not share in your aversions to murder, so I suggest you take my offer." The boy clicked the phone before she had time to respond.

"What did she say?" Butler asked, still leaning against the counter.

Artemis looked down at his phone, "They'll be here very soon, old friend."

* * *

Scarlett held slim phone so tightly in her hand that it nearly cracked. She hadn't realized that the boy left the call until halfway through a feeble attempt at new negotiation. The young woman could feel the sweat forming on her temple.

"Where's Jeff? Please tell me he's alive." Ross cupped his hands behind his neck and sat on the futon as if he were sick. "This was an awful idea, I knew it! This is shit!"

"It's okay," Scarlett placed the phone on the table before she could break it, "They aren't going to hurt him. The kid just wants protection from Fermin. It makes sense, right? He's young and he's scared."

"We can't do that!" Ross looked up at the young woman who was now leaning against the table in deep thought. "Scar, you know we can't do that!"

"Yeah, and we can't let Jeff die either!" Scarlett snapped.

For the first time Ross looked broken; he choked on the air that suddenly felt far too dry. He opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound emerged from his lips. "You don't really think they'd kill him, do you? You just said they wouldn't hurt him! You promised me!"

"I-I seriously don't know." Scarlett bit her lip, "I mean, it's not a chance we can take. Shit, this is all my fault."

"Yeah, it is!" Ross snapped, "You better believe it is! I swear if you weren't what you were I'd ring your skinny neck."

"And what just am I, Ross?" Scarlett clenched her fists. "I'm not a Vasquez! I'm just trying my best here, okay? Nobody made you sign up for this."

"Jeff did. _Jeff_ believes in this stupid cause." Ross rushed towards the young woman, and slammed down his hands on either side of her. "I can't even begin to understand you! You care about everyone else's lives except the people who _should _matter to you! Is it easier to sleep at night that way?"

"I'm sorry." Scarlett cowered, nearly in tears at the sudden outburst, "There's something about this kid. I really think he could help us. I'm begging you, please!"

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear; I believe in my brother, not the cowardly little girl in front me me." Ross spat inches away from her face; "You've got one thing right; you're no leader."

"I'm sorry," Scarlett tried to stop the tears from welling in her eyes, but it was too late. Tears streamed down her ebony face. "I promise we'll get him back now. Let's go."

* * *

Artemis Fowl did not identify as a kind human being; he did not believe that kindness was a valuable emotion. The Irish youth had not gotten to where he was in his life by being kind. There were many other traits that he identified with: cunning, tactful, and even brave. But kindness was not on his radar. It always lead to weakness, and that was something that he never understood.

So when Artemis found himself pitying the unconscious man before him, he knew that he would have to bury the weak emotion. He had slipped into the undependable state several times in his life; each time only thrust Artemis into deep distress. It was kindness, after all, that forced Jeff into the position he was in now. Artemis would not make the same mistake.

Artemis watched as the man groaned, and began to dry heave in his sleep. Almost by instinct, the Irish youth turned him on his side and placed a pillow under his head, so that he would not choke. Artemis chalked it up to logistics rather than sentiment. After all, if his hostage died, he would have no leverage.

"There there, they'll be here for us soon." Artemis patted the man's back. "Sooner rather than later, one would hope."

He then turned to where his manservant stood. "Butler, don't tell me you're sick as well." The boy received answer by Butler's crouching over the sink.

"I will be fine," Butler spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm not used to this drug."

Artemis nodded dolefully. He knew Butler felt disappointed. The giant man prided himself on his immunizations, but whatever had caused his sickness was as new to him as it was Artemis. Artemis had youth on his side to process it through his system. Butler, however, was not so lucky.

"Don't fret, old friend. You will be right as rain in no time. Isn't that what our last hostage used to say? Oh, how history seems to repeat itself." Artemis chuckled to himself before growing serious once more. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Butler turned to face his charge, ready to speak, but was interrupted by Jeff's vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" Artemis answered the little device.

"Look out your window." The feminine voice spoke. "Don't try anything funny, okay? Just bring him down."

"My, my." Artemis tutted in amazement as he obeyed the command. Scarlett and Ross looked like ants from his view, but they were there, and they stared up at him. Of course, they would choose a public setting for their exchange. "That was quite swift of you. But first, you must promise me that you will bring my friend and I with you."

"You have five minutes before we get mean. And believe me, we can get mean." Scarlett ignored the boy's statement, and ended the conversation.

"Butler," Artemis placed the cell phone in his pocket, "I suggest we bring our new friend downstairs."

* * *

"Was that assertive enough? My heart is racing." Scarlett looked to Ross as she bounced on her heels.

"You were fine." Ross kept his eyes on the window. It had been several minutes since the conversation had ended, and his brother was nowhere in sight. "What, are they testing us or something? Do they think we're bluffing?"

The young man's question was soon answered as he saw his two enemies supporting his brother. They were walking out the door at a slow pace, but at least Jeff was alive. He could even pass for heavily intoxicated. It was better than they had hoped.

"Don't make the first move." Scarlett whispered as the pair grew closer. She could see Ross clench his fists. "We don't need to make a scene. They just want to talk."

"As promised," Butler smiled once they were in ear shot, "He is in mint condition."

"Yeah right. What did you do to him?" Ross tried to remain calm, but as Scarlett could see, his knuckles were white.

"Nothing that a good sleep will not cure." Butler responded, "We kept our word, he is alive, however, if you do not give us what we want, you may not get him back."

"That was not the deal." Ross began to breathe deeply.

"That is the deal now." Butler was not easily intimidated by the Fraternity brother. It was the woman that made him uneasy, but now that they were in public, he bet that she would not use her amulet against them.

It was a risky bet to make, but the mighty Eurasian man could tell in her eyes and posture that she was much more fearful than she let on. It would go unnoticed by the untrained eye, but Butler caught on in seconds.

"Protection." Ross rolled his eyes, "You don't look like you need much of that. I remember what you did to me. Don't think it's so easily forgotten."

"And yet," Butler kept his cool, "Here you stand. It's as if I never touched you. I wonder why that is."

"You need to shut up right now!" Ross moved closer to Butler as if he were ready to strike, but instead his mouth moved into a horrified expression. It took Artemis a moment to understand what was happening, due to the blinding headlights that moved towards them.

"_Everybody, move_!" Butler pushed his charge out of the way as a giant SUV came hurdling towards them, and crashed into the hotel. The glass doors lay in fragmented pieces as several employees began to scream. Four masked and armed individuals exited the vehicle, unharmed.

"What's happening?" Artemis examined his surroundings. Nobody was seriously hurt, but Ross and Scarlett seemed just as shocked as he. Artemis could not tell if this was a good or bad sign, though it was probably the latter.

"Shit!" Ross proclaimed as he got up from the ground. "They tried to hit us! Scar, take Jeff and get out of here now! I knew it, this is an ambush!"

"N-No!" Artemis stammered, "I promise we have nothing to do with this!"

But Artemis could not see Ross's reaction. He suddenly felt a gloved hand around his neck, which shoved him back onto the ground.

"He was wrong to ever trust you." The voice whispered.

"Ah," Artemis choked, his vision blurred from the sudden jolt. "So _you're_ the mole that Fermin sent after me. I must say, you're disgraceful at your job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The attacker squeezed harder.

"Well," Artemis involuntarily squirmed under the pressure. He would pass out soon if he was not released. "If you-if you knew what you were doing, you would know-"

"Know what?"

"You do not stand a chance."

Artemis appreciated dramatic timing when it applied to his own life, and even looked forward to it when it practiced in his favor. He had chosen his words for that particular purpose. Just behind his attacker stood Butler, and if Artemis knew Butler like he thought he did, this would be over within seconds. The giant manservant reached down, just as the attacker turned to face him, and threw them off of Artemis like a rag doll.

Butler did not have time to check on his charge, already he was running towards the other three cronies who bared their weapons.

The two fraternity boys and amulet wearing girl were essentially useless. It would be too much of a gamble to count on them, Butler sensed that from the beginning. This was a public setting, and many people were probably already watching. The amateur children talked a big game, but were too scared to show any of their power. Butler, luckily, did not share that fear.

He heard Artemis shout something to the effect of "Be careful!" But he did not respond. The giant manservant was too busy grabbing the closest assassin by the throat and throwing them into the remaining two.

Bullets flew in the air, but Butler paid them little mind. The giant man was able to dodge them. He was running on adrenaline; this was what he lived for.

"Don't move!" Butler ordered as he pointed his own guns at the assassins' heads.

"I should say the same to you." Butler did not have to turn around to know that the fourth assassin, the one he had thrown off of Artemis, was behind him. A gun pointed to the back of his own head.

"So it appears we are at a standstill." Butler gritted his teeth.

"It appears so." The feminine voice spoke, "Now, you can shoot them, but that means that I will shoot you, and buddy, I have the best shot there is."

Artemis watched in horror, before turning towards Scarlett and Ross. "You have to help him! Please, I'm begging you. I know that you can." The Irish youth pleaded.

"No way, dude." Ross was in the process of helping his brother stand. "We tried helping you, but you didn't listen."

"Please." Artemis begged. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He had half a mind to scream, though he knew it would get him nowhere.

"Look, I'm sorry, kid." Ross grunted under his brother's weight. "Scar, come on. Scar?"

The young woman did not respond, her eyes remained transfixed on the streetlights around her. "Shoot the lights." She whispered.

"What?" Ross jutted his chin in annoyance.

"Shoot the lights. Sparks will fly. Just do it!" She ripped the amulet off of her neck and threw it at Ross, who barely had time to catch it.

Artemis understood immediately. "Yes. Yes, of course." The Irish youth grabbed a fallen gun and began to shoot vigorously at any light he saw. What he lacked in accuracy he made up for in stamina. Just as Scarlett had said, sparks began to fly everywhere, in the same fashion as they had from her fingers.

"Damn it!" Ross relented as he directed his attention to the gun wielding group, "Is this what you want? Come and get it."

The tantalizing offer seemed too much to resist for the criminals. Artemis and Butler were only second best next to the shining artifact. It was enough to distract them and give Butler the upper hand. One moment was all he needed. He knocked the leader's gun out of her hand and proceeded to point both of his own at all four.

Scarlett began to convulse in the fashion that Artemis had remembered. Sparks flew from her hands at the assassins, knocking them, and Butler out, almost immediately.

"It's okay. Calm down." Ross fastened the amulet around Scarlett's neck. The young woman, who was now seizing, began to take shallow breaths. Ross attempted to support her, but was ill equipped for her rapid movements.

Artemis felt his throat; no doubt he would have severe bruising, but that did not bother him. He rushed to his manservant's side.

"Butler, Are you alright?" He shook him.

"I'm fine." Butler spoke, though his eyes did not match his tone.

"He needs to sleep it off." Ross spoke. "It'll be fine. We have to get out of here before the cops show. Which will be in like two minutes."

"You have my thanks." Artemis was shocked at the sound of his own voice. "As I've promised, your friend has not been harmed. He too, will need to sleep it off."

"Come on," Ross sat Scarlett against their car. "You're gonna have to shake this. I can't carry both of you." He gestured to Jeff.

"Wait," Artemis shook as Ross examined his, now out of commission, friends. "My friend and I can help you. We are allies after all."

Ross looked the Irish boy up and down before scowling at what he saw. "Do you think this is a game? That you've just finished your initiation into our club? You've got another thing coming." He hoisted Jeff onto his back with a loud grunt.

"I know, I know." Artemis rolled his eyes, "This is bigger than me. I heard that from your friend, however, I do not plan on staying here with them." He gestured to the unconscious assassins. "And our deal demanded my as well as my friend's protection. I am a man of my word, so I hope for your sake that this deal is not broken."

"We have Jeff back, and you were protected. You want unbroken protection? Get yourself a condom."

"Don't you want to be one step ahead?" Artemis ignored the childish retort, "I have Fermin."

"No you don't." Ross nearly laughed, "As reference look at the four unconscious people on the floor. They tried to_ kill _you under direct orders from _Fermin_. Everything happened like you thought it would."

"That doesn't mean anything. You're supposed to be the smart one." Artemis grabbed his cellphone and began furiously texting.

"What did you send?" Ross raised an eyebrow.

"I've simply chastised Mr. Fermin for his lack of trust, and told him that I have an 'in' so to speak, with you. My methods may be unorthodox, but I get the job done. I've also demanded a pay raise for the inconvenience he's put me through. I can get any information you need from the brute. Now, where were we?"

Ross bit his lip. "You have literally no stake in this what so ever. You were so worried about this protection when you could have told him you were playing us from the beginning. This whole thing could have been avoided."

"Yes, but then this awful game of cat and mouse would have gone on for a very long time. Months, even. I was willing to risk my life to speed up the process a little bit."

"By drugging our friend and putting yourself in more danger?" He shook his head.

"You needed to know I meant business." He retorted.

"Why are you helping us? I don't get you." Ross was genuinely intrigued by the Irish youth.

"I am shocked, Sir." Artemis smiled his most vampiric smile, "You three are clearly in distress. Can't a man do a favor out of the _kindness_ of his heart?"

Ross opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of police sirens. The time for banter as over; they needed to run.


	8. Chapter 8

"I must say, out of everything that I have seen, the fact that you own a car in New York City is by far the most shocking." Artemis quipped; his cheek pressed against the car window. How he longed to be in the passenger seat, but Butler occupied that space due to his size. It was Artemis who had to share the back with the woozy Scarlett and Jeff. Hopefully their destination was close. The Irish youth did not look at his fellow passengers, but he could feel one, if not both of them, drooling on him.

"Would you rather have taken the subway at a time like this? Because I don't think that would behoove us." Ross scoffed at Artemis's sarcasm. He did not turn to look at the boy; instead kept his eyes on the road. His foot was all but glued to the acceleration.

"They aren't following us." Scarlett's head bobbed up with the oncoming traffic. "I think I'm gonna be sick. Slow down."

"Scarlett, you always feel sick. No can do." Ross responded by making a sharp turn just before the light turned red. Several pedestrians stared in shock as he almost began to drive on the curb. The Irish youth was not certain, but he could have sworn that several of them gave the car a rude hand gesture.

"Yes, yes you can! She just woke up in order to tell you she was going to be sick! I think that must carry some weight, does it not?" Artemis could not conceal his nervousness at Scarlett's plea. He did not know if he was more concerned about becoming covered in Scarlett's dinner, or his own. "It is a possible thing for you to do, I beg of you, please slow down!"

Artemis could see Ross's mouth swish into a satisfied grin. He was bothering the Irish youth and that brought him immense pleasure. This was some form of pay back for what Artemis had done to his brother, and Ross was successful ten times over. If it was a trophy that Ross wanted, Artemis would eagerly give it to him to make him stop this childish act.

"And, here we are!" Ross stopped abruptly in front of a shiny high rise building.

"You live up there?" Artemis raised an eyebrow as he squirmed out of the car, allowing both Scarlett and Jeff to topple onto where he sat. "The art of mystery has certainly been lost on you."

"Not quite." Ross shrugged and then addressed Butler. "Big guy, if you could carry the two people who happen to be unconscious because of you, that would be great."

"Hello, Ross." A young blonde woman with shining green eyes greeted the clan from behind a desk. Not a single hair was out of place on her elaborate ponytail, which looked as if it had taken hours to perfect.

"Hey, Matilda. These are our guests. They'll be staying with us for the night." Ross spoke warmly to the young woman, something that Artemis had never seen the man do.

"I do trust you will enjoy your stay." Matilda smiled at Butler and Artemis. The Irish youth could not gather her reaction one way or the other towards Butler's carrying two limp bodies as if they were rag dolls. She was either too intimidated by the situation, or this was a commonplace occurrence.

Ross winked at Artemis. "Don't worry." He stated once they were by the elevator, out of Matilda's earshot. "She won't snitch on you. She can't."

"I see," Artemis mused as he examined the building. Ross had not said that she wouldn't tell, but rather, that she couldn't tell. "And may I ask _why_ she cannot?"

"Not just yet, wait until we like you. Going down." Ross muttered to himself as he hit a button without a number, a button that Artemis had not noticed before Ross had touched it.

The boy masked a bewildered eye rub as an inch. He did not wish to show his confusion towards the button that had not been there thirty seconds prior. It would take much more than a mysterious button to stump the great Artemis Fowl. At least, that was the aura by which he wanted to be perceived.

"I know what you're thinking. Both of you." Ross crossed his arms as they began their descent. "There's a lot more to this than you thought."

"Not quite." Butler spoke before Artemis had a chance.

"No?" Ross looked up, his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, I've got to tell you, you're either the best assassins Fermin has ever thrown our way, or the worst."

"We are not assassins." Artemis interjected with a small cough. "That was not what we were hired to do."

"Interesting." Ross let a small laugh escape his lips.

"What do you find so hilarious?" Butler rolled his eyes.

"It's just that you claim not to be assassins. Now, I'm not saying if I believe you or not, but trust me, all Fermin wants is our heads. You're saying that he didn't hire you to kill us, just to steal the amulet. That's it."

"Well," Artemis began as he felt the elevator reach its final stop. "In the beginning, yes, all he wanted from us was the amulet. It wasn't until later that he explained the great detail of his scheme."

"See, now that's what I find so interesting." Ross eyed the boy, "Fermin always plans out everything perfectly. I mean, _perfectly_ down to the very last detail. Always. The crazy guy never fails. If he tried to trick you into killing us, that really begs a very important question."

"And what might that be?" Artemis raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Why you?" Ross looked the Irish youth square in the eye, all traces of amusement had vanished from his angular face.

Artemis stared back blankly. Why him? Of course, there were many reasons why Artemis Fowl would be the top candidate to steal an artifact said not to exist. Artemis was easily one of the most cunning, manipulative, and on a bad day, caring people he knew. Out of the many qualities he had acquired over the years, however, a murderous lust had not been one of them. Fermin wanted the three abnormal young adults dead, and yet he called Artemis to do the job.

This was something that Artemis could not answer, and the thought of that terrified him. He did not know which he enjoyed less; his confusion or Ross's awareness of his confusion. It was as if the answer to the question was at the tip of his tongue, but in a language or code that he could not translate. The seconds that passed between Ross's final statement seemed like hours. Fortunately for the boy, they were only mere seconds, and soon cut off by the elevator doors which opened with a soft ring.

* * *

Russell Fermin lounged his blue sectional couch as he watched the fireplace crackle. True, it was the middle of summer, but the fact that he owned one of the tallest penthouses in the city neutralized any tackiness. Though he cared much about his perception, he liked to live against the grain every so often. Fire relaxed him.

The bulky man reached for his slender black phone; he had a new message from Artemis Fowl. "The Fowl boy isn't half bad." Russell spoke to himself as he read the long message. "Quite deserving of that reputation after all."

Before he had a chance to respond to the text message, his phone lit up, indicating that someone was calling him. "Hello?" He spoke gruffly.

"They got away, and I'm pretty sure we all have concussions." The feminine voice spoke.

"I see, Mack." Russell huffed, "I gotta say, I'm having conflicting feelings here. On the one hand, you didn't do what I said. You know the consequences, sweetie. I must say that I'm hurt. You've never failed me before."

"I know," She spoke, a scared timbre covered her voice. "Russell, I'm so sorry. I tried. I did. They just really knew what they were doing."

"Under normal circumstances I would not accept that kind of half witted apology. This time, however, it seems that your lack of dedication might have served you well. Tell me, did you get anything out of the boy?"

"Only pretentiousness." The woman muttered.

"You know what I mean, Mack." Russell laughed at her annoyance. "Is what they said about him true? Does he possess the certain quality that I am seeking?"

"I don't know." Her voice grew quiet, "I don't know, his bodyguard got to me before I could test him."

"Mack, darling, I don't pay you to be useless. You obviously didn't push him hard enough." Russell rubbed the bridge of his hooked nose.

"Hey, don't pin this on me. You_ knew_ he wasn't a Vasquez from the beginning! Not anymore than that Scarlett girl. You're going on a whim."

"This is laughable!" Russell nearly screamed, showcasing that it was not, in fact, laughable. "We are on the verge of discovering something huge, whole civilizations that are said not to exist. It's not just the amulet, but what it can unleash. What this boy can unleash. The only problem is that you couldn't even figure out if he has the proper gene. You know what? Don't bother coming back until you do!" Russell's voice rose in pitch as he slammed the phone against the glass side table, causing both the phone and table to crack. The man sighed in frustration.

Now he needed a new phone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I just wanted to thank all of you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. I just write fan fiction about him. **

**have fun!**

* * *

"Sit down. Both of you." Ross ordered after Butler had placed his comrades on the fainting couch.

"Excuse me?" Artemis stiffened at the young man's tone. They had just entered the apartment on what Artemis thought was good terms. Apparently the Irish youth had been terribly mistaken.

"I said sit down. Both of you." Ross grabbed Artemis by the back of his neck and forced him onto a chair. Butler immediately stepped forward and grabbed Ross by his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" The manservant growled. "In case you haven't forgotten, your two friends are out cold and I can easily snap you like the twig that you are."

"I'm not afraid of you." Ross attempted to match Butler's power, but to little avail.

"No? Why don't I dislocate your other shoulder to remind you what I'm capable of." Butler squeezed the young man's wrist tighter. "Now I believe the words you were looking for were 'I'm sorry.' I don't see why I don't take you out right now, finish the job, and collect our reward from Fermin."

"Because if you take that amulet," Ross squirmed under the pressure, "Then she's gonna blow. If she doesn't transfer the amulet to you willingly she'll go full crazy on you whether she wants to or not. She won't be in control. It's the rules!"

"And what if she dies. She can't fling any magic if she's dead!" Butler shoved Ross into the chair that was originally meant for him.

"Butler, enough!" Artemis stood, a bead of sweat formed on his brow. "This isn't you. Stop."

"He was going to hurt you." Butler growled unapologetically.

"I understand, old friend, and I thank you." Artemis walked towards his manservant, "But this is not what we have set out to do. Please release him."

Butler stared at the pained man. "Alright." He let go, allowing Ross to hold his arm in agony.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, you freak!" Ross spat.

"No?" Artemis sat back down and crossed his legs. "The back of my neck says otherwise. Do tell, what was the purpose of your aggressive plans?"

Ross huffed and furrowed his brow. "Big guy," He addressed Butler, "Would you be uncomfortable with me getting a glass of water? I just gotta wake up Scar."

Butler looked to Artemis who nodded once. "Yes, you are allowed."

"Geez, I'm a prisoner in my own house." Ross mumbled as he turned on the faucet, and proceeded to throw the contents of the glass into Scarlett's face.

"Ah!" The young woman jolted up almost as if on cue. "What's going on?"

"Not sorry." Ross patted her on the back. "You'll be happy to know that your little plan worked. We're all safe and sound. Now, if you have it in you, we gotta do the thing."

"The thing?" Artemis eyed the duo warily. "What thing? I don't believe I am comfortable with the vagueness of which you speak."

"It's going to be fine." Ross hushed the boy. "It won't hurt much, we just have to know why Fermin chose you to come after us."

Artemis tensed at this statement. "He chose me because I am the best there is. There is nothing more. I do not agree to any further testing that you may deem important. I am not a lab rat."

"It's okay." Scarlett tried to calm the boy. The young woman removed the amulet from her neck and held it up to Butler's chest before he had time to protest. It began to glow as Artemis had seen before. Butler began to sway back and forth before Ross eased him onto the fainting couch where Scarlett had previously laid.

"What did you do to him?" Artemis jumped up.

"He just needs to sleep for a while." Scarlett placed a pillow on the back of his head. "While we test you. It'd freak him out otherwise."

"So that was not the test." Artemis could feel his pulse quicken. This was not good, he did not have control over the situation and he did not like that. "Butler, Butler wake up this instant."

"He can't hear you." Scarlett crinkled her mouth as Ross crept up behind the Irish youth. He proceeded to hold Artemis in place. "Please just give me your right hand. It'll all be over soon."

"No." Artemis shook violently, but was unable to free himself from Ross's grip. "Butler, wake up!"

"Shh." Scarlett tried to calm the boy as she grabbed his hand. "Don't watch if you're squeamish. You'll be fine, just breathe in and out. You'll be fine."

Artemis wanted to close his eyes, but he could not. The amulet dug into his palm, causing an intense freezing sensation to run up his arm. He could not tell if his heart stopped beating, but for a moment it was as if the cooling sensation had taken over his body.

"Oh," Scarlett stepped backwards, "Oh, that's very interesting."

"What is?" Artemis could feel the freezing feeling leave his body as the amulet left his palm. "What is so interesting?"

"So that's why you bounce back so quickly. You're not entirely human, are you?"

"Excuse me, that is a bold statement, and it makes little sense." Artemis jolted away from Ross.

Scarlett examined her amulet, which, albeit bloody, had a new shine to it. The shine vanished shortly after leaving Artemis's skin, but it did not miss Scarlett's eye.

"You've got magic in you." Ross eyed the boy with new amazement. "How long have you had it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Artemis lied.

"Bullshit!"

"Ross!" Scarlett put up her hands in warning. "Help his friend to the guest room if you can. Do something useful instead of just yelling."

"Alright," Ross mumbled, "Come on, big guy." He attempted to lift Butler to no avail. After several tries he sat down on the floor, defeated. "Yeah there's no way I'm getting him up on my own."

"It doesn't matter." Scarlett looked back to Artemis. "Look, I don't know whose side you're on, but I wouldn't let Fermin know about your little party trick. It'll make you the enemy real fast."

"I don't have magic." Artemis tried to lie, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut it out," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna help get your little friend to the guest room. You stay here. Oh, and don't try leaving. We have people all over this building so...that wouldn't work out for you. Plus, when Jeff wakes up he's gonna be pissed. Don't try to make him more pissed." She shook her friend's shoulder, causing him to groan.

"So you plan on keeping me prisoner and running tests on me as if I am some kind of animal?" Artemis seethed, he still felt light headed from the procedure that he just endured.

"Not quite." The young woman winked. "But it is nice to know we aren't alone."

* * *

Holly Short buzzed quietly around Fowl Manor as not to disturb the family. Two years had passed since the last incident, yet she still felt inclined to track the family's mental health. True, it was more for her sanity than theirs, but the act made her feel much more in control than reality would suggest. She stopped by each window; everything seemed normal with the twins. Beckett chased a perturbed Myles down the stairs. Holly even overheard Angeline's voice as she laughed at her children. Yes, everything was as normal as expected in Fowl Manor, save for one minor detail.

Artemis was not there.

This usually would not have bothered Holly, after all, Artemis often left the Manor. While he did not like the outdoors, she would not have labeled him a homebody. What stung the elf was that when he was not in the Manor, she was normally cleaning up his messes. These messes were often labelled adventures, but were messes none the less. She was always the first to know where he was, as she was always the first to try and talk him out of a crazy scheme. She was also the first to join in once rationalizing with the boy proved fruitless.

This time, however, he had not called her with an equal parts mad and genius mess to clean. Holly learned to take the good with the bad. First there was the good; Artemis hadn't put himself and the LEP in immediate danger. This seemed pleasant enough, if it hadn't been for the bad; Artemis hadn't put himself and the LEP in immediate danger.

Artemis had settled down for the most part over the past two years. This resulted in a more honest Fowl, a Fowl who always seemed annoyed, but an honest Fowl none the less.

Or so she thought.

She stopped her routine to look in his window. It had been several days since he had opened it to let her in for their daily chats. The elf remembered him mentioning how he would leave for a time. She pressed him for further details, but that was all the information Holly managed to get out of the Irish youth. It seemed that he was keeping her, specifically, at a distance from his plans.

"Only business, nothing exciting, only business. I wouldn't want to bore you." Holly rolled her eyes at the memory. Artemis was far too enthralled with himself to ever find a moment of his life boring. She knew he was keeping something from her.

The petite elf sat on the window sill. "What are you getting yourself into, Fowl?" Holly spoke as she leaned against the cool window. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

Artemis sat cross legged on the large armchair as he observed his new surroundings. Whatever the trio of young adults did for a living, and it pained Artemis to admit that he did not know what, they were well off. While he did not much care for their modern decor, the atmosphere reeked of sophistication, and that made him feel oddly at home. It made it easier to contemplate his foes undoing, for which he was strangely grateful.

Perhaps he should call Holly. This heist had gone sour for many reasons; and there were clearly supernatural powers at work. That was her specialty, after all. Artemis shook his head; this was supposed to be a simple job to get him back into the swing of things. Oh, how destiny had other intentions for the Irish youth.

"You feeling okay?" Artemis broke his concentration to see Scarlett, clad in checkered pajama shorts, and a faded pink T-shirt. Her chin was down as she tied a silk scarf around her hair.

"Oh, yes." Artemis gulped to soothe the dryness in his throat.

"You know, I never would have thought that tonight would end the way it did. I can't believe you convinced Ross to bring you with us. That is...definitely a first." She laughed half heartedly. "I didn't mean to scare you just then. You were in the middle of a text."

"It appears that I was." Artemis looked down to see his phone already in his hand. Apparently, the urge to contact Holly was greater than he anticipated. He placed the phone back in his pocket before Scarlett could ask any more questions.

"Just to warn you, you won't get any service down here." Scarlett winked. "Sorry kid, you need to have a special plan for that. It's pretty much a lockdown down here. You'll get used to it."

"I see." Artemis could not mask his annoyance. "So I take it I'm one of your many prisoners now?"

"Many prisoners? Wow you make me sound_ way_ more badass than I actually am. Nah, you're one of us now. How's your hand by the way?" Scarlett laughed as she sauntered over to the kitchenette and grabbed a bottle of water. "I can't tell if you're pale because you're squeamish or pale because you're a vampire. Though I have to tell you, vampire would also be a first. That might break the universe of all possible shockers."

"The young woman at the front desk of your building." Artemis ignored the jibe, "Your friend Ross mentioned that she was unable to tell anyone about your...escapades."

"Oh," Scarlett tutted, "Don't worry about her. She's fine. Trust me, she's just a toy."

"A toy?" Artemis raised his eyebrow. "I'm terribly sorry, but in what way is a human being a toy?"

"Uhg, that's just a saying." Scarlett leaned against the counter. "Wow, you take everything so literally. Look, she's on our side. Don't worry, she entered this deal of her own free will. Plus, you're not the right material to be a toy."

"So a prisoner then?"

"If that's how you want to see it. But hey, you were the one harping on protection. You're either a protected prisoner or you're out on the street. There's rats out there, so I'd stay here if I were you. We have comfy couches and chocolate." Scarlett shrugged. "Hey, do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Don't you sleep? It's nearly sunrise." Artemis watched the young woman in amazement.

"Oh, I'm exhausted, but someone's gotta stay up with you, ya little insomniac. I don't want to wake up to hear that you've been trying to escape all night." The young woman opened the fridge. "Now, what do you want?"

"No thank you," Artemis raised a hand, "I'm not very hungry at the moment."

"No?" Scarlett turned over her shoulder, "Alright then, suit yourself. I'm going to have some yogurt and granola. You sure you don't want anything? It's good!"

"I'm sure," Artemis huffed. "As you have learned, I do not enjoy games of cat and mouse, so if you are going to interrogate me I would like to know point blank, so to speak. My friend has been out of commission for quite a bit of time due to your influence."

Scarlett's shoulders slumped. "Sometimes the amulet has side effects on people. You never know how they are going to react. Plus give the guy a break, he's old and it's late. Don't you think he might just be tired?"

"The thought never occurred to me." Artemis coated his voice with sarcasm.

"Fermin didn't pick you because you're funny." Scarlett, with yogurt in hand, sat by the Irish youth. "You're last name is Fowl, right? What was your mother's maiden name?"

"What?" Artemis was taken aback, "What does my mother's maiden name have anything to do with you?"

"Hey, you said you didn't like cat and mouse." Scarlett leaned in closer to the boy; her voice suddenly low. "Was it Vasquez?" "Was her last name Vasquez before she married your father?"

"No." Artemis shook his head as he studied the woman.

"Damn." Scarlett slumped into the back of the fainting couch. "I have no idea why I thought it would be that easy to find the right one. Here I thought Fermin would throw you right into our laps. Guess we're getting desperate."

"Scarlett," Artemis began, "What is at work here? There are many people with the last name Vasquez. It is a rather common name. If you need to find someone with that name, why not look it up on the internet?"

"Yeah, it's not that easy." Scarlett laughed, "That's not how this little gizmo works. It's supposed to attract the right one, fate or something, but it hasn't done a very good job." She played with the orange jewel that laid against her chest. "Fermin doesn't get it. It's dangerous, and it hates that I'm not of the proper bloodline. I can feel it's rage, it's pretty feisty."

"It's just an object, I fail to understand that it could possibly feel anything." Artemis stated flatly.

"Really?" The young woman cocked her head to the side. "You really think it's just an object. Dude, have you been asleep this whole time."

Artemis bit the inside corners of his mouth. "I've seen what it can do. Is that why Fermin wants it? It is incredibly impressive, but I fail to see how the ability to knock people out is any different from a taser. It certainly takes a greater toll than clicking a button. I've seen what it does to you."

"That's only because I can't unleash it's potential." Scarlett mused. "Like I said, I'm not of the bloodline. The fact that Fermin sent you made me thought that you were one...and that you were on his side. Believe me, the fact that he would have a Vasquez on his side is probably be the worst possible thing that could happen."

"Scarlett, you say that you are not of the proper bloodline, and that the amulet can feel that. How did you of all people come across it in the first place?"

The young woman pursed her lips, "I joined a cause I believed in. I was a pawn until I wasn't a pawn. Believe me, that kind of transition happens very quickly. Look, for whatever reason, you don't want to address the elephant in the room. You have magic in your blood just like us. Fermin must have at least suspected that if he hired you to begin with. How did you get your magic? Were you born with it?"

"No, no I was not." Artemis stated flatly.

"Same." Scarlett stuck her spoon into the yogurt. "None of us were."

"How did you get it?" Artemis examined the young woman.

"Like I said. I was a pawn until I wasn't a pawn. Mistakes get made and they have some pretty intense consequences. That's kind of how it goes for us. How did you get yours? It's not the same as ours, I can tell you that much. Was it willing or non willing?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Artemis looked down at his phone, Holly's name shone brightly.

"Well," Scarlett mused, "Don't let Fermin know. If he can't use you, he'll kill you."

"I see." Artemis could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Despite the day's events he was growing increasingly tired by the moment.

"I'm headed to bed." Scarlett stretched, "Don't try to escape. You'll be dead before you can leave the building. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Artemis responded mechanically. As soon as the woman was out of sight, he began furiously texting. The trio were truly daft if they thought that Artemis did not possess the technology to break through their walls. Bad service was no match for a twenty year old mastermind.

"S.O.S." Artemis sent. He waited patiently for it to deliver. Moments passed, but the glorious _seen _popped up under his ever urgent message.

It would only be a matter of time, and he assumed it would be sooner rather than later, before Holly Short was by his side.


End file.
